The 100 year Quest
by mistress-reebi
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Charle, Gray and Erza embark on the 100 year quest in a mysterious village. After hearing what it entails, Lucy questions if this quest was worth completing. Filled with humour and fun! NaLu


The birds sang a merry tone; even thought they were not seen their music was heard throughout the lush landscape. Trees were in full bloom almost masking the sunshine, proving a nice shade from the end of summer weather. The roads were well traveled based on the pathways being smooth and allowing they to move quicker than expected. The air was starting to give a cool breeze comforting to some on the journey but bothering one mage in particular. The almost blinding sun and warm temperature would be ideal for the fire mage but for one of his companions, who favoured the cold, the breeze and trees were a relief. Two cats with wings used the wind to travel. A short girl who was no more than fifteen enjoyed the gentle wind. She took a huge gulp and swallowed the refreshing air, providing energy. One woman used the air as a compass, aiding her on the journey as she directed her troops with one hand while the other carried a carriage full of an assortment of clothing and provisions that would last an entire year. The last one didn't notice the air. Her skimpy outfit that looked like she rolled out of bed was perfect for the warm weather. If she got too cold she stood beside the fire mage who was full of hot air. Pun also intended.

"We're here!" The redhead spoke, pointing to a village seen a couple of metres away.

They exited the forest and landed in a village surrounded by plains almost as if they entered a magical land. The buildings were historical built in stone with decorative architecture. People wore the same style of clothing and had very similar homes while there weren't many merchants on the street; however most of the buildings had a cross on it, indicating a clinic. Flags were seen on almost all of the few streets of what looked like a naked woman drawn almost cartoon like and was very plump and stout.

"This is where the one hundred year quest is?" The blonde asked, with her eyes widened by the flags.

"It looks like things haven't changed in one hundred years." The ice mage spoke, taking off his shirt.

"Gray put your clothes back on." Erza commanded. "Just because it's a village devoted to fertility doesn't mean they want to see you naked."

"Oh," Lucy hummed. "That explains it."

The fire mage and his cat stared intensively at one of the flags and giggled. "It looks like Lucy!"

The sweet blonde looked transformed into a witch as her eyes were out for vengeance. However, they were a couple of steps to their location: one of the largest homes that very wide and that was one level. It had more painted and engraved decorations compared to the rest while the inside just off the foyer had a spacious room with minimal furnishings but lots of embroidered pillows in the same design on the stone floor. There an elderly man and woman stood on pillows while a younger man around their age sat on a diagonal wearing old fashioned clothing. The guild members sat on the respected pillows across from the couple. Their faces were covered in wrinkles and age spots while their bodies were hunched over.

"Hello," the young man greeted. "You must be brave ones on this one hundred year quest."

The fire mage almost got out of his seat he was so excited. He couldn't sleep for days knowing he could embark on a quest that only a few were selected for. His comrades beat Arcnologia, which was another one hundred year quest meaning this quest was just as tough. It took the entire continental to defeat him while this quest had just a handful. This entailed many sleepless nights and pushing the limits – a challenged he was willing to except.

"Our quest is simple." The old man spoke, almost cracking his voice. "Get _her_ pregnant."

Eyes were darting around the space looking around to see what they mean. The only ones that were visible were Erza and Lucy were the only grown women on the trip while Wendy was too young. However, the woman beside wearing a permanent smile from the age stood out while the rest was a blur. Their jaws dropped as they examined how few hairs this woman had. A few moments of silence and confusion have passed, prompting the old man to admit sounds of snoring as if his work was done for the day.

"They have been married for over one hundred years and don't have any children despite living in a village devoted to getting women pregnant." The young man explained. "They asked people about one hundred years ago the same quest and the wife hasn't been pregnant before. Because she hasn't been pregnant they kept asking."

"Ya but one hundred years ago I'm guessing it was a little easier." Gray answered. "They are what five hundred years old?"

"One hundred and eighteen and one hundred and seventeen"

Lucy's body gave out as she slammed backwards with her eyes wide open. The young girl's mouth was wide open as her eyes look like she had been electrocuted. "This is impossible."

Gray and Erza both put their fingers to their lips and tried to map it out in their heads. The swordwoman was even dressed as a university professor with her fingers moving in space.

"Don't tell me you're trying to figure this out!" Lucy sighed, peeling herself off from the ground.

However, that didn't break their thinking pattern as they were both engrossed in a strategy. Erza even took out a large whiteboard from her carriage that had wheels where she drew circles and lines in different colours on it. Rolling her eyes, she looked at Natsu's reaction. He was so thrilled to be on this quest that she would have to console him. His eyes were watering while his body shivered, not by feeling cold. She went to put a hand on his shoulder but he shot up like a canon and scream,"I'M GOING TO GET HER PREGNANT!" Lucy's hand dropped to her side as if a tonne pulled it with gravity magic. He danced around as his eyes were sparkling. His loud voice awoke the old man from his slumber.

"Those weren't tears of sorrow?" her voice yelled.

Her eyes glared at the old woman as she wanted to slice that smile off her face.

"Let's do it old lady!" Natsu shouted at the top of his dragon lungs. "Let's get _you_ pregnant!"

Even though Lucy knew no fire magic, flames encircled her. Her legs floated upwards to get herself from the ground as her feet dug into the floor, cracking the stone and marched to him. It was if she had opened the gates of hell. Wendy swore she heard an organ playing a dark melody that went with each of her step. The young girl clutched onto her cat friend for support afraid what would happen. Charle also held unto Wendy for dear life and let out a couple of tears.

"You don't want to kiss _me_ but you want to get some woman whom you just met _pregnant?_!" Her spoke with her teeth grinding together, as her head titled resembling Flare.

"It's our quest, Luc-"

"FUCK THE QUEST!"

Her body twisted around unable to face him as she raced away. Tears went rushing down her face as her chest felt heavy and she was gasping for air but that didn't stop her from running. Somehow, she ended up with another exit outside, unsure of the rooms she passed, which lead to the courtyard where she found a small pond. All of her weight fell down as she stuck her hands in the water trying to soothe the pain but with each breath it hurt more. Her vision was a blur from all the tears and splashing water on her face. All she could do was cry her heart out for several minutes.

"What's wrong" an unfamiliar voice asked. It was similar to the old man's in a way it crackled.

Her head darted behind her. As soon as she saw her face her fingers clinched into a fist as she let out a growl.

"Who you really are mad at is your boyfriend." The old woman from the village explained.

Her gaze went towards the water as she could not face her. The woman was right and her actions were that of a child. She knew Natsu for years and they even sleep together in the same bed the furthest they have gone was light kisses and cuddling. They never spoke about being romantic or going on dates – not even with other people. It was as if it had been a taboo but a huge elephant in the room. Now he wants to sleep with a one hundred and seventeen or eighteen year old? Was he into that sort of thing? Was he only attracted to old women? He did say he had a thing for Anna.

"Your boyfriend is very enthusiastic." She pointed out. "That must get him into a lot of trouble."

Her legs swung around as she sat cross legged facing the woman while her eyes were open.

"It's like he doesn't understand _my_ feelings." She described. "He just does what he feels and doesn't take _me_ into consideration!"

The old woman paused for a moment to nod her head.

"Have you told him how you feel?"

Lucy could feel her soul leap backwards as her eyes blinked trying to take what she said.

"Why should _I_ tell him?" She countered. " _He_ should know."

A loud chuckled could have been heard for miles as the old lady had water coming from her eyes. Any louder and her frail body would be injured. Lucy leaned in to examine the situation as her eye brows scrunched. It wasn't nice of this woman to laugh at her arguments.

"He's not telepathic!"

Her arm went to the young ones arms as she almost bear hugged her in. The woman was ancient but her grip suggested otherwise.

"Men are stupid." She explained, to which Lucy nodded. "But women are stupid too."

The blonde was about to shuffle away but the old woman didn't let her.

"They think men know everything going on in their mind. I've been married for one hundred years and men don't know. Women have to _communicate_ their feelings, even when it's clear, because how else would he know?"

Her brown eyes felt like they were open for the first time. When she wanted to kiss him, she never told him how she felt she just presumed he felt the same way because that was how she was feeling in the moment. She thought her embrace was communication enough but she never used her words.

"It's just... it's obvious and everyone keeps asking us if we're a couple and he just ignores it. He _says_ he wants to be together forever but just seems like words without thought about how relationships are about other persons needs too. Whenever he _wants_ to talk about the future it's like he wants to settle down but how can we go from just the way we are to full on marriage? Maybe he wants to have children and that's why he was so eager on this quest? Although, he was eager before and he didn't bother to listen to the quest. It's like he only cares about being the best rather than _my feelings_ and doesn't think of the consequences of his actions. It's like this quest is more important to him than I am. It's like I'm second fiddle to his ambitions. Why should I just give up _my dreams_ for him? It's not like we're married!"

A loud snore interrupted her thought pattern. Glancing over, she saw that her long speech put the woman to sleep. Her eyebrows scrunched together while mouth opened to tell off this woman for being rude. Part of her stubborn self wanted to tell her she was off her rockers but they peaceful look in the woman reminded her of someone else who would fall asleep to her tangents. Leaning in closer, she wrapped her arms around that woman let out a huge smile.

Looking upwards, she noticed a door right in front of her with windows that lead to a large room. Letting out a sigh, she noticed this courtyard was right off the main room, meaning she ran around their house for no reason. She picked herself off the cool grass and waltzed towards the door.

* * *

Even though he heard dragons roar, this shriek kept echoing in his ears. His mouth open trying to explain himself but she had left the scene. It was as if she was the wind rushing by and flying away. Everything went silent. Glancing around, everyone looked like they kept themselves busy with their eyes away pretending they didn't see anything. Erza was just writing scribbles while Gray whistled. Wendy and Charla looked at the ground. They couldn't think of anything else to do while Happy was the only one to laugh at him. However, the old man joined in. He felt a hand on his shoulder that smelled like baby powdered mixed with boiled cabbage.

"You're really in trouble now."

"I didn't _do anything_!" Natsu tried to explain. "She signed up for this quest-"

"I'm going to stop you." The man spoke, authoritative unlike when he gave the quest. "She signed up to spend time with you. Why would you want to get someone other than your girlfriend pregnant?"

"Lucy's not my girlfriend."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Erza's marker fell creating an echo noise that reverberated in the room while Gray's palm instinctively went to his face. Wendy shook her head as if Natsu murdered an innocent kitten while Charla's gaze was like daggers. They both marched to group up with rest of the untroubled team members. Even the young man of the village shook his head and look dumbfounded.

"She's more than a girlfriend." Natsu tried to put the right words together as his cheeks were a little red. "She's Lucy."

"They're so in love." Happy chuckled, which made Natsu turn his head away.

"So what you're saying is she owns your wang." The old man spoke, bluntly.

Natsu coughed, almost chocking himself from the words. The redhead dropped her marker again while the ice mage nodded his head, proudly.

"She doesn't own _it_ and how does this have to do with the quest?"

"Has anyone told you where babies came from." The old man asked, almost in a whisper.

His black eyes shot open and blinked for a moment as those words had rung clear has a bell in showing the cause of Lucy's anger.

"Oh," He almost chucked. "I didn't mean it like _that_. I was excited for the quest. Why the hell would she think I'd sleep with an old wrinkly woman?

"That's my wife! She maybe old but her moves are young."

His entire body gave a shutter as he imagined what the old man had just said. His hands wanted to yank his eyeballs from his sockets but he knew that image would never get out of his mind.

"I've been married for one hundred years and I've learned to swallow my pride and just say sorry when she's angry." He lectured. "Sorry: the magically word women like to hear. It gets you out of trouble. That and a new handbag or some jewellery. Anyways, women sometimes mistake things, like your girlfriend, and like to feel loved so its best that we as men communicate our feelings and assure that she is the only one...that owns our wangs."

A firm pat on the back prevented him from wanting to cross his arms and argue with the elderly man. He didn't do anything wrong so why would he say sorry? He knew old men were crazy but deep in his heart he knew Makarov and even Igneel said something along those lines. Before he could say something the old man was sleeping again! He wanted to yell at him and tell off the old man; just thinking about a debate made him fired up. However, he took a deep breath and let the old man have his sleep. His attention went to his guildmates collaborating. Only an evil glare would suffice for the time being. He skipped over and tried to decipher the drawings and letters on the white board and asked about the plan.

"We came up with a solution," Erza spoke while holding a pointer. "Lucy donates one of her eggs and we implant it into the old woman."

"What?" A high pitch squeal screeched. He turned around to see a blonde woman his age with her hands curled up in fists while her eyes were as more demonic than Mard's Etherious form. She stood by the doorway to the courtyard while the old lady entered the room to sit on her pillow by her husband.

"Your hips suggest you're the most fertile." The redhead explained, which didn't ease the situation.

The young Wendy used the white board as a means of hiding while her friend followed, even Happy thought that was a good idea. They could have sworn ground around Lucy started to shake while the gates of hell were becoming wide open again. The blonde's eyes even started to twitch; however, she took a deep breath and picked up her pink suitcase from the foyer and headed for the road home. The fire mage chased after her, grabbing the hand that was free and blocking her path. Her eyes couldn't even look up at him as she was bottling so many different kinds of emotions. The rest of the crew wheeled their whiteboard deeper into the room so they wouldn't blatantly eavesdrop on the bickering couple; however, Wendy with her super hearing gave them the details.

"Did you really think I wanted to have sex with that granny?" He asked, very sincerely.

Those words made her yank her hand and bulldoze right through him; however, she stood like a tree, firmly planted on the floor.

"What do _I_ mean to _you_?" She demanded.

His body stood like a tree as he tilted his head trying to grasp what she was questioning. Letting out a growl, she dug her heels in the tiles and continued to the doorway. The front door was right in front of her, about a metre away. His hand, again reached for her free one. She swung around to face him, throwing her suitcase in rage and glared into his eyes. However, he couldn't say a word but used his hand to give a gentle squeeze.

"Why don't we go out on dates?" She inquired.

"Dates?"

"Like going out for dinner and going to festivals." She rambled as he kept giving the same innocent face that she wanted to wipe off.

"We _do_ go out for dinner and to the festivals." He pointed out, confused.

Her mouth wanted to rebuttal but instead her eyes opened as memories of laughter and interesting conversations were flooding back. Even moments when they were lounging around her apartment were as vivid. Looking at their holding hands, it was as if she could feel his feelings rather than him expressing them into words but she needed a confirmation.

"You don't cook often so we have to eat out" He joked to break the silence.

Her cheeks puffed while he chuckled, placing his other hand on her head and stroked her hair. However, her stubbornness cave in as she let all her emotions out into one large laugh. Tears were falling so she threw her arms around into his shoulders into a large hug to conceal her face. He will never be the type who would be the stereotypical gentleman. He may never be a sophisticated man who gives roses and jewellery on demand but he shows his affection in unique ways and is spontaneous. This made her jaw dropped. She wanted him to be like Ichiya. Her body shuttered as she couldn't believe what she expected him to be. Peeling her face from his chest, she wiped her tears and looked directly in his eyes. To her surprise, his head was tilted sideways, taking in the drawings on the wall that they seem to have ignored on their way into the home.

"Lucy, let's do what they are doing!"

"Wha?" She asked as her eyes darted towards his line of vision.

Her knees caved as she collapse onto the floor while her brown eyes are shot open with her jaw dropped. Paralyzed from the images of doodles of men and women doing various positions, the drawings were burnt in her memory, especially the ones that looked like joints couldn't bend that way.

"What do you mean you want to do _that_?!" She squealed. "Did anyone tell you where babies come from?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?" He huffed.

"We're not even married and you don't even want to kiss me! And you want to do _that_ "

"You said you didn't _want_ to get married."

"I never said I didn't want to get married. I said no one _would_ marry me!"

"I'll marry you."

Taking a step back, her lips were sealed shut. His eyes were sincere. The foyer was empty while only their breath (if she had any) was heard; however, the first room was active with the many eavesdroppers pretending they are scribbling down ideas and agreeing to them. Her heart melted as her lips were about to curl and her eyes felt teary. However, she shook her head, creating a gate that would block all those feelings from flooding in.

"Let's get back to the quest." Luckily, the dim lighting covered her face that was beat red and matched Erza's hair.

Even though she wanted that kind of commitment, there was no way she would let that pass as a marriage proposal. Also, she didn't have time to think about marriage with finding Aquarius' key and the book tours and calls from her publisher. Repeating his words, she could not help but find the truth in them. Her feet stopped for a moment while a thought rushed through her mind.

 _Maybe she was the one who wasn't thinking about his feelings._

Marching into the room, she took a deep breath and put on a smile with a hand gripping her notebook, ready to complete this quest. Her eyes could not see what was behind her, but she knew in her heart he took his time following her as his brain was trying to grasp her rejection. Her feet swiftly reached the rest of the team.

"We could use Erza's eggs." Happy spoke, trying to comfort his friend. "She's never going to get married."

The redhead instantly conjured sword and pointed it under the kitten's chin but Happy flew away, hiding behind Natsu. After a second she put the sword away and magically changed her outfit. The lab coat and glasses were transformed into a white dress with a miniskirt and tight top. An apron and stockings matched while a red cross was on her hat.

"Luckily, there are egg donors in this village." She brushed his words off while having a plastic container that looked like something for a urine sample only smaller appear in her hand.

"Now we have to get the old man to make a deposit." Her hips shifted back and forth, revealing her voluptuous shape.

The boys immediately darted away from her, pointing their attention to anything they could find. However, Wendy, Charle and Lucy all cross their arms and rolled their eyes.

"Oh look," the ice wizard spoke, trying to pretend he wasn't staring at his friend's ass. This halted the redheads motion while the blonde couldn't help but see a dusty book with the cover almost torn off from all the years of use. It smelled like the elderly couple and the pages were stained yellow.

"That's the log of this quest." The young man explained.

The entire group huddled around the book as if Lucy were to read them an adventurous story. Feeling the crowd, she opened it and flipped through the faded ink and stained pages. However, with each page the letters became crisper as if they were written down throughout the hundred years. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out her glasses that were able to read quickly and skimmed through the log. Her head titled as she saw one page that conflicted with the others by the aggressive torn out but luckily some was still intact.

 _24 March X755_

 _Guild: None_

 _Quest Taker: Pre_

 _After studying_

 _conclude_

"Pre?" the ice mage asked.

"Prepare, Prediction?" Happy joked, but the entire group ignored him.

"Pretch." Lucy pointed out the lack of guild and date. "But why is his torn out?"

Natsu, Gray and Erza all turned their heads in unison to the young man and studied his movement as if he had committed a crime. The young man shrugged his shoulders as his eyes were widened.

"It was always torn from what I remember."

Everyone went back towards Lucy, leaning in to get the entire picture. She flipped through more pages, all haven't been disturbed save for the aging.

"They all seem pretty similar," she analyzed. "Some elevated her hormones, some tried a surrogate."

"That's cheating!" Natsu interrupted. "The quest was to get that old lady knocked up."

Erza, Happy and Gray nodded but Wendy, Charle and Lucy looked down for they thought that was a good idea.

"An assassin guild stole someone's uterus and tried to implant it in her." Lucy said as she shivered. "Oh look, some people did try egg donors like us."

The red haired woman collapsed to the ground, which swung her white board on an angle almost hitting her in the head. She thought her idea was creative and spent so long coming up with a through plan. Erza Scarlett was no copy cat! There was determination in her eyes while her body jumped up, setting the board straight. Her outfit changed in an instant to black lingerie with a bra and thong set that left her practically naked. All the males in the room blushed and adverted their attention to the boring floor, even Lucy and Wendy couldn't help but blush and feel some attraction.

"The quest was to get this woman pregnant." Erza reaffirmed as she took out a horsewhip that matched her outfit. "That means we have to get them to have the most passionate love making that will produce a baby! No need for science. We will get her pregnant the _old fashioned_ way. We are Fairy Tail wizards and we will not fail!"

Cheers were hollered from fire mage as he jumped with glee. However, the blonde dropped the log as her limbs could no longer function. She could feel her soul leaving her body too enlightened for this world and given up on her friends.

""Wake-up" The redhead demanded.

Her words were jolted the old man as be blinked back and forth, trying to take in his surroundings. Slowly the blurred image of the redhead in a sexy outfit became mostly crystal clear from his aged eyes.

"You're going to have sex-"

Before she could finish the sentence the old man fell backwards. Lifting him upright, he was paralyzed with drool coming from his wide smile and blood trickling from his nose.

"Wendy, help him."

The dragon slayer bolted for the old man almost flying like the wind towards him with Charle following her. Placing a hand on his neck, she paused for a moment. Her palm covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh shit. He's dead. You're outfit was too sexy, Miss Erza. He had a heart attack"

The entire group dashed towards the old man in unison. Lucy placed two hands over her mouth while Gray's eyes popped. Natsu dove right in and starting feeling and sniffing around because he wanted to know for himself that he was died. Happy found a stick to poke the old man with while all eyes were on the lifeless corpse. The little girl was right. The young man from the village bowed his head in saluted to his elderly, knowing it was their time to pass.

"How are we going to get that old lady preggers?" Natsu asked, as tears started to form in his eyeballs.

"Uh... I think she's also dead." The villager suggested, analyzing the lack of breathing and facial features.

All heads turned towards the stiff corpse. The room had never been this silent. Voices from the outside were even audible while the fire mage took a swing at the stone floor, creating a massive hole.

"No she can't be! I'm not going to lose! I'm going to beat this quest!" Natsu shouted, very determined. "We can bring her back to life can't we?"

Eyes all glanced away from each other unable to look at human contact. However, the blonde took a deep breath and placed a hand on his muscular shoulder.

"That would bring a curse."

His mouth wanted to scream his emotions out of his body but the past events from one year ago sealed his lips. Raising his fists at the building would not bring the people back from the dead and the thought of Zeref's curse on his precious friends would haunt his memories for the rest of what would be an eternal life. He could taste the bitterness of being so close to completing a one hundred year quest and having it striped away. However, he would rather have that than life an endless life of not being able to have a glimpse of his friends but more importantly, being able to hold Lucy and Happy in his arms. A grunt while igniting his body and darting away from the scene would have to suffice.

Grabbing a some blankets from a storage closet, the young man placed them on the elderly and ushered the group into the courtyard to give the dead some respect. Glancing around, Lucy took in the scenery that she ignored in her way in. There were luscious greenery with plants located near the entrance and was spacious enough to fit them comfortably. Wendy and Charle plunked themselves on a bench while the rest stood around them, all too quiet to say something.

"I'm guessing Pretch was looking into something that would cause the curse." Gray suggested, breaking the silence.

Blinking for a moment, the blonde's legs bolted across the room to scoop up the book. It was as if a light bulb flickered on. Her fingers immediately went straight for the last page. The rest of the group leaned in, less enthusiastic as the last time.

 _19 May x793_

 _Guild: Fairy Tail_

 _Quest Takers: Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Lily_

With research we concluded this quest was impossible to get a woman over one hundred years pregnant.

In different less legible writing:

 _Give this quest to Salamander and watch him struggle hahahahhaha_

"That jerk!" The fire mage yelled at the top of his dragon lungs.

Sighing and trying her hardest not to face palm, she turned the page backwards.

 _20 December x790_

 _Guild: Blue Pegasus_

 _Quest Takers: Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki  
_

 _By using archival magic, we were able to research the latest technology in fertility. Test results have made a sixty year old woman pregnant but failed at anyone older than sixty-two. This will be extremely risky as the pregnancy would cause distress to this elderly woman's body. A recommendation of a surrogate would be best suited given her age. After scanning the woman's hormone levels and reproductive system, something peculiar stood out: this woman does not have a uterus. It must be a genetic deformity because all her other reproductive organs were intact. Her ovaries and fallopian tubes formed beside her cervix, bypassing a uterus while her vagina appears to be functionally normally. Having never been born with a uterus and her organs growing in lieu of one it is concluded that it is impossible with absolutely no chance of pregnancy. As such, we have resigned ourselves from this quest as it would be futile and a waste of time._

"This quest was impossible!" Charle pointed out in a high pitch.

The redhead's eyes were twitching involuntarily while her legs were also shaking. Impossible was something she could not comprehend. She was Erza! However, this was the first time she actually understood that word.

Gray threw his fingers though his hair as his jaw dropped while Wendy's eyes couldn't stop watering. Natsu fell to the ground and competed with Wendy with the most about of tears shed per second while Happy patted his back. The only one who didn't look like they were about to drown their sorrow with a barrel size of booze fit for Cana was Lucy.

"Get _her_ pregnant" She repeated to herself, trying to reanalyze the quest. " _her_..." Her tone of voice changed. "No it's not! This quest was never about getting the old lady pregnant in the first place! Think about it, they had all the resources in this very village but asked for _outside_ help. The quest was to promote fertility!"

"But he said get _her_ pregnant'"

"But he never pointed to that woman. He didn't specify the 'her'. Look, most of these quest takers were either men in their late twenties to mid thirties or couples in long-term relationships. Even my parents tried to do this quest nine months before I was born! Gildarts was in here too!" With each word she spoke, she pointed to the quest takers to back up her information.

"Levy is pregnant and took this quest not very long ago." Gray thought to himself out loud.

The redhead changed into her regular armoured outfit, preparing herself to interrogate the villager; however, her friend's words stopped Wendy grabbed the book to look through the pages.

"Lucy, let's get going!" Natsu spoke, cheerfully. "Let's complete the quest tonight!"

Words could not come out of her mouth. Her brain had them in her head but they just couldn't escape. The vision of his dancing around in joy was the only thing she could comprehend.

"It's a good think Juvia follows me wherever I go," Grey laughed like a villain. "We're going to beat it before you guys!"

"I don't smell her anywhere, which means I will complete the quest before you!" Natsu growled, shoving his face into the ice mages, exerting his dominance.

The redhead, young girl and cats all blinked their eyes and tried to drown out the noise with innocent thoughts like rainbows and unicorns and not of their friends doing the dirty to produce babies.

"Let's go Lucy!"

Natsu's hand yanked hers but her reaction was to bat it away. Glancing at her narrowed eyes, he could feel the frustration his back sending chills down his spine. The rest of the group tiptoed away with their mouth jolting to one side, giving the couple their privacy. He wanted to join the group to escape his problems but those brown eyes pinned him down and caused him to become immobile. He could only watch the rest shuffling inside the room, slamming the door to give the illusion they are helping with the dead but he didn't need his special senses to see them peaking through the window.

Any vocabulary could not express the emotions she was feeling. Her arms were crossed, preventing him from trying to give any sort of affection. She saw his lips open slightly, as if he were going to defend himself but she couldn't let him have the first one. Yelling out and expressing her frustration verbally was about to be unleashed but there was a pause.

 _Communicate your feelings_

In order to fully honour the old woman she had to follow her advise. Taking a deep breath, she could feel her body start to relax as all of her frustration was constructed into finding the right words to say.

"Is completing this quest more important than _me?_ "

Common sense glued his mouth shut. Not even a peek came from his lips. He really wanted to complete this quest and beat Gray and he needed her to complete it. That phrase rang in his head, maybe it was because she said it before but now her words were starting to sink into his thick skull.

Her mouth opened to speak but before she could use reason he darted towards one of his pockets and rummaged through. Her eyebrow scrunched together but followed her eyes rolling as she ignored his rudeness.

"I don't think we should do _that_ just so we can win some sort of competition.' She spoke, honestly with a stern look like she was scolding a child. "Our relationship isn't a competition. We should do _that_ because we love each other-"

"I do love you, Lucy" Natsu interrupted, still looking through his pocket.

Her foot took a step back while her eyes blinked. Her brain zoned out for a moment as her legs stood, giving him time to find his item.

"To prove it, I'll even cut off my -"

"Okay, I believe you!" She squealed, afraid he was going to pull out a knife from his pocket; however it was a much smaller item.

"Here."

Her eyes glanced at what was in his hands just to amuse him. Covering her mouth immediately, the inside of her chest melted. Tears of joy ran down her face almost blurring the vision of a circular piece of jewellery. He never was one to explain his feelings but he was one for showing them.

"Yes", she bolted out, throwing herself around him practically squeezing him to death.

"The old man was right about jewellery." He mumbled but her ears were wide open.

"What did you say?" Her words turned from happiness to confusion and another hint of sorrow. Was this not what she thought it was?

Just staring in her brown eyes that were watery with a pout around her lips made his heart sink as he went to comfort option number two. His mouth was almost glued shut for he didn't want to say it, but a flashback of when he left Lucy for that year haunted him as it could be the rest of his finally understood her words and he knew the answer. She was more important than his pride. His heart beat quickly as he could feel the blood rush to his face.

"You... are ...more important... than... the quest?" His words were shaking as those two words were foreign to him but he didn't have a handbag to give her so these words had to suffice. "You're the only one...who... owns my wang."

Seeing that frown turn upside down as it turned to a chuckle with her eyes lighting up as her body pressed against his was worth saying those words. It was almost as if a weight lifted off his sturdy shoulders but for future. He didn't need to say, 'I'm sorry' for her to know he was apologizing.

"Let's get married." Lucy suggested, firmly. "Whenever we're ready. Like you said, we'll be together forever so there is no rush. I just think we should do more kissing. I want more romance and stuff before we tie the knot. And maybe...

Her body jolted away from him as her face felt as if it were on fire and was bright red.

"We can do what those drawings were doing."

His face started to resemble hers and it almost matched his hair. However, he took a deep breath with fire in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Marching to his fiancée, he placed one hand on her shoulder with the other holding her ring. Turning around she faced him, her eyes matched his but moved towards her hands as he put a simple pink ring around her finger. It was close to rose gold but she didn't need a diamond. He found it in some market awhile ago thinking it would be something she would like it, not knowing it would be _the ring_. Leaning in, their eyes closed as their faces came together. Their lips were just inches away from each other and tickled each other. Suddenly, there was a bang that was from within the room. Their eyes darted to what looked like their friends and almost the entire village all piled on top of each other for they were hiding in the room the entire time and broke the door trying to listen to the conversation. How the entire village arrived in such a short time baffled them. As they got up, they all clapped in unison for the happy couple. The blue cat with wings had eyes as watery as Juvia's whenever Gray shot her down. He immediately flew to his best friend.

"I'm so happy for you and Lucy." He cried.

The blonde chuckled at the situation. Privacy was something she gave up the moment she joined Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Natsu flexed his biceps and threw them in the air as if he had won the Grand Magic Games all by himself. Hoards of people gathered around the couple offering wishes and even fertility advice. Some of the things they mentioned almost made them vomit into the pond, but instead they laugh out of happiness. The celebrations turned sombre as the villagers held a funeral for their elders. However, funerals, weddings and babies all came in threes and this village specialized in babies.

* * *

Tossing back and forth, the man with pink hair just couldn't fall asleep, even though his new bride was in a deep slumber. Even though the room was full of darkness, he could feel some warmth and light. The bed sheets were soft while the bed was at the right comfort. It was a strange frequency that forbid him from dozing off. Using his dragon ears, he wondered around the room trying to find this noise and concluded it came from his wife. She was on her side in her t-shirt and boy short underwear, cuddled around some blankets looking so peaceful.

Taking a deep breath, he felt bad for what he was about to do but he couldn't get that noise out of his head. His hands grazed his wife's as he roll her over gently onto her back. There was still silence to which he let out a sigh of relief. Placing an ear to her body, just the slightest touch caused her to jolt upwards and wake up; however, she did not move.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"What did you eat?" He asked, listening to her stomach. "It's preventing me from sleeping! Take an antacid for crying out loud!"

"I ate what you ate." She confirmed.

However, the noise didn't come from her upper abdomen but her lower one and didn't sound like indigestion problems. It sounded like... a heart beat. It was different than hers and unique.

"I feel fine!" She explained, in a harsh tone.

His eyes watered as bawled like a small child; but those were not tears of sorrow. Throwing his arms around her, he let in a squeeze but soon took that squeeze back for she was now in a position of vulnerability.

"What is it?"

"We completed the quest!" He cheered, not letting her go.

"What quest?" Her brain still foggy from waking up.

His eyes looked into hers; she really had no clue what he meant.

"Oh nothing." He smirked, giving her another hug before he jumped into his side of the bed.

Tucking himself into bed, he threw most of the blankets in her direction and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night."

"Night?"

He closed his eyes and was immediately in a deep sleep. The blonde blinked for a few moments, trying to comprehend his actions and rolled over, far away from him. She placed her head on the pillow trying to sink all this information in. Trying to fall back asleep, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind and listened to the gentle breeze coming from the window. However, her eyes shot open as she clued in what he meant.


End file.
